Mending Hearts
by Chisicet
Summary: Kakashi got dumped by Iruka, some1 else shows up from a different place & helps him through it with wise words, & exp in the matter, will they mend each others hearts? Will they only disappoint each other? read to find out! Kakashi X OC
1. Interesting Night

**Ok, here's a fanfiction that I just wrote, I was asked to write it by my friend Shelby, and so this is dedicated to her. lol, it's not done, and nowhere near it. enjoy!!**

**_disclaimer: i DO not OWN Naruto. I'm not that creative._**

* * *

Sitting at his kitchen table Hatake Kakashi looked into his tea. It smelt good, like a new yet familiar fragrance wafting in the air, and it was a murky brown color, it just swirled around and around under his gaze. He sighed and shifted, sitting up straight when he felt Iruka enter the room. Iruka just looked at Kakashi, the man he thought he had loved, but didn't after all. Kakashi's breath hitched when Iruka spoke, addressing the white haired man.

"Kakashi… We… I think that…" He paused and turned away, not being able to get it out now. Kakashi stood up and moved toward him, but Iruka only moved away. "No, please don't. Kakashi, I'm leaving." The taller man closed his eyes and put a hand on his nose, trying to hold the tension there at bay. "Tomorrow, Asuma is coming and helping me move my stuff to my new apartment." He turned to look at Kakashi and noticed what he was doing. He only did this when he was trying to suppress a headache or stop himself from crying.

"Alright, I understand. Tomorrow, I'd like that key back then." Iruka nodded stiffly, he'd wanted to keep the key, what if he regretted doing this? He mentally slapped himself; of course Kakashi wouldn't accept him back after he broke his heart. Iruka moved to go back into the room they had once shared, but hadn't as of the last few months.

Kakashi grabbed his arm at the elbow and stopped the younger man. "I mean it, no more buttering me up, and no more using me, no more. You leaving is the final straw, my heart will finally be broken, and not even you will be able to fix it." Kakashi's threatening tone made Iruka scared and shocked that he'd talk to him like that. Iruka's shocked face was enough to make Kakashi continue when he wasn't going to. "I'm going to spend the night with a friend, you have fun alone in my bed for the last time, and I'll be back by ten. Good night."

He swung Iruka around and hugged him close before disappearing out the door, leaving Iruka to cry on the kitchen floor. As the older, naturally white haired man seemed to have wings with how fast he moved across town to the bar that Iruka hadn't known Kakashi usually went to after Iruka confessed Kakashi's deepest fear to him a month ago.

"_Kakashi, we need to talk." Iruka turned over on the couch after his nap was interrupted by Kakashi making dinner. Kakashi had just gotten a promotion and was in the happiest of moods, he didn't think anything could bring him down. He nodded and made sure that the food was ok for a few minutes so he could walk out and not burn it. He walked over and sat next to Iruka and took his hands in his. He could tell something was wrong when Iruka wouldn't meet his eyes._

"_Love, you ok?" He said worriedly, but Iruka only slid his hands out of Kakashi's and started wringing them in his lap. Kakashi looked at Iruka seriously now, he had bags under his beautiful brown eyes, his hair was messed up from his nap, and he kept sighing like there was something building in his chest and he was trying to get it off him._

"_Don't… please don't call me Love anymore…" and Kakashi's world slipped from his fingers. "Kakashi, we're not going to work out like I'd hoped we would. Things haven't been the same for quite awhile now, and I've been trying I really have and I really don't know how to make it all work out, and __I'm just not…" He made the mistake of looking up, the white haired man was crying, his hand on his nose, after failing to hold the tension in."Oh, oh, no, please don't cry! No…" Kakashi got up and walked into the kitchen and finished dinner, they ate in silence and afterwards like usual Iruka did dishes when Kakashi cooked. While he was doing them he never realized Kakashi slipped out of the Apartment until he was done._

Every night since than Kakashi had been going to this bar, He wouldn't get drunk, he just needed a place to sit and think without people bothering him. Occasionally there would be someone who'd walk over once they were drunk and they'd try to get him to dance or talk to them. He'd talk to them; sure he wasn't rude after all. But he wouldn't move from his spot at all either, so dancing was a big NO. Walking into the bar was Gai; he had a woman with him he didn't recognize.

"Kakashi!! My, my, no Iruka? I was sure I'd find you two together, not just one of you!!" He slid into the both seat across from him, allowing the woman the outer seat. She nodded her thanks and just sat watching them both, unsure of why Gai had pulled her in here to meet two people. By looking at the white haired stranger she noticed he looked really sad, lonely and she knew he wasn't paying attention to Gai. To help Gai out before he started in on something with a big long 'oh the youth!' speech she nudged the other man's leg under the table, he looked up at her and she tilted her head toward Gai.

"No, no Iruka. I'm not with Iruka anymore. Asuma's coming to help move stuff to the new Apartment." She raised an eyebrow, she knew there was something he wasn't telling, but she couldn't tell what. Gai looked like a fish caught out of water and she giggled because his face was just so funny when he did that. Gai looked at her and blinked, seemingly forgetting she was there. She sighed and stretched a hand out to Kakashi.

"Konichiwa, I'm Shel. I am guessing you are Kakashi from What Gai-sempai yelled out when we walked in." He reached over and shook her hand. They both noticed the shock that went through their hands when they touched. She smiled at him and he only looked skeptically.

"Yes… Hatake Kakashi's the name, don't wear it out." He joked; he mentally slapped himself. _**What am I doing?? I just broke up with Iruka, why am I flirting with someone new, a woman even.**_ That shocked him, he was partial to guys, noting him and Iruka, but to think of this woman as more that she appeared before him, it would have never passed through him before tonight. After an hour or two of talking, Gai had gotten so drunk that Kakashi offered to help her get him home. "So tell me Shel, How do you know Gai here." She sighed and stared at the sky for a minute.

"My cousin, we're related I guess you could say, but only through marriage. My cousin married his cousin so that makes us distant cousins, and recently my immediate family has charged me with getting to know his family, as tradition in our family. So here I am, getting to know Gai… who is one of the worst drunks I have ever seen." She poked his cheek and gave him a sheepish grin over Gai's drooping head. He couldn't help it, he smiled back.

Something about Shel made him forget Iruka, infact until this moment he hadn't had Iruka on his mind since he got shocked shaking her hand hours ago. This is unusual to say the least because he always thought about Iruka. He got so caught up in his thoughts that he almost walked straight past Gai's apartment. He stopped when Shel jumped in front of him and put her hand on his chest, getting his attention.

"We're here." She pointed to the right and he slowly looked, and sweat dropped mumbling little things as he got Gai inside and onto his bed. He didn't feel like undressing and tucking in his friend, instead he walked out and shut the door on the now snoring green clad man. "I'm sorry about this, thank you for helping me with him." He waved it off and sat next to her on the couch.

"It's fine, it's not the first time either. He actually does this about once or twice a month. I am glad, however, that I had such a beautiful woman escort us back." She blushed and he did a small bow from his seat.

"No problem Kakashi. So, I am wondering…" He raised his only visible eyebrow at her unfinished question, so she cleared her throat and tried asking again. "So, I've been wondering, why the mask? What're you hiding?" He chuckled, _gets everyone_… he thought turning to face her. "I mean, if its too forward you don't have to answer, but I was just wondering why, and what you would be hiding under it." She started rambling and stopped when he put a finger on her lips, silencing her.

He then pulled his hand back; amazed that she shocked him again; and pulled up his forehead protector and part of the mask down to show his scar and his red eye. She looked at him, still not sure why he would hide such a face, it wasn't hideous. She reached out a hand and placed a finger on the scar under his eye, looking at the contrasting blue and red eye, it amazed her, they were such brilliant colors set against each other, making the other stand out.

"If you think that was an answer you are sorely mistaken." She grinned when he looked shocked, he pulled away and placed his forehead protector and mask back in place. "So…" She turned away from him, suddenly remembering back to earlier that night when she met him. "So, Who's Iruka?" He visibly froze, she looked warily at him and he shook his head. He didn't want to talk about it, but he felt he could, and she'd understand completely. He sighed turned to sit straight on the couch, he placed his hands in his lap and looked like a little school boy about to tell the biggest secret ever and that he'd get in trouble for it.

"Iruka was my fiancé; that was until a month ago. We had been together… oh a good part of 3 years, almost 4. We had been happy, or so I thought. But I can be blind sometimes to what he wants." He stopped and waited for her to say something. But she just smiled and waited for him to continue. "Well, I'm not exactly sure exactly how we fell apart, we're both shinobi, but he's a teacher, I'm next in line for Hokage. I guess we were too different in the end," he shrugged, "but it happens right? I'm not going to let myself cry over him, I've done that enough this past month, and now that he's finally leaving… well I guess I have no choice but to move on right?" He looked pleadingly over at her.

"It's all up to what your heart is ready for. If you wanna cry over him, then go ahead, if you wanna leave him in the past, then go ahead, it's really all in how you decided to take life as well." She sat back against the couch and sighed, comfy, but not quite fully.

"You see, I've recently just got out of a long term relationship as well, but," she shrugged, eyes closed, she didn't see Kakashi staring at her in a couple of different ways, but she knew he was looking, "stuff happens, you just got to move on, and be smart about it, you can't let it keep you down.

"When I had realized this, and felt it in my heart," She placed a finger over her heart, "I was happy again. I think that if you chose wisely, you can be happy again to." She rolled her head and opened her left eye to look at the man she was giving relationship advice to.

He seemed to zone in and out over the next few minutes, she saw the battle going on inside himself, he didn't put on a mental mask for her, he'd already let her in. The physical strain of carrying Gai half the city with his weights on, and the mental and emotional strain of the battle of his heart wore him out and he fell asleep, he tilted till his head was on her shoulder and she placed her head against his. _Now I'm comfy…_ She thought as she fell asleep.

* * *

**ok, thanks for making it this far, it's late and i should have been in bed asleep hours ago, but! i wanted to get this part finished. this is easily the longest one i have written for just the first chapter!! hopefully i can keep making them long. so please review!! love ur comments, critisim and anything you'd like to say, unless its flames...**


	2. Day After

Sitting up Kakashi looked around; he could have sworn he had fallen asleep sitting up, leaning on Shel. He yawned and noticed the blanket covering him; dark blue; had fallen half onto the floor as he sat up. He scrunched up his face in confusion as last night came back to him; he sighed and got up, folded the blanket, and headed into the kitchen. Shel was sitting at the table a cup in her hands, staring at the table a half smile on her face, it looked sad though.

Kakashi couldn't help himself; he knelt beside her and looked into her face, waiting for her to acknowledge him. She saw the movement out of the corner of her eye and slowly turned her head, slowly coming out of the place her mind was. He tilted his head as he watched the smile show on her face, it reached her eyes, but in the depths of them, the sad thoughts were still there.

"Shel… you ok?" He asked softly, trying not to fall over, he'd been kneeling there for a min, and his foot had started to fall asleep on him. Her eyes finished un-glazing and she fully looked at him, the question settling in her mind. She was a slow one to wake up, only having woken up a couple of minutes before him. Gai had gotten up first and staggered around the apartment until she woke up and made him go back to bed, almost forcing him. She then grabbed an extra blanket and put it over the tall white haired hot guy she'd slept on. She blinked a couple of times before the question finally registered that she needed to answer.

"Ya, I'm fine, why do you ask?" He squinted at her and shook his head.

"It's there in your eyes." She looked shocked and didn't know what to say so she just turned back to her cup and stared at it. "What're you drinking? I don't smell coffee." He looked around the small kitchen.

"Its milk… well chocolate milk, I made it myself… kinda just started drifting off to sleep sitting here." She stopped talking and sat there zoning out again.

"Your not a morning person are you?" He chuckled, his smile evident in his one showing eye.

"Nn…. No. Gai woke me up and I basically had to force him to go back to bed again, and then I thought about going for a walk, but this city isn't familiar to me… so I didn-"She stopped talking again. He laughed and stood up, nearly falling over, catching himself before he tumbled onto her.

He looked at the clock hanging on Gai's kitchen wall next to the refrigerator and nearly swore. Iruka should be moved out in about thirty minutes, he knew Iruka would try and skimp out on giving him the key, but he wanted that key back, that was the master key, and he needed to turn it into the locksmith so he could get his locks changed.

"Shel, I have to go back to my apartment. You want to go for that walk?" She looked groggily at him squinting her eyes; thinking it over in her slow moving brain.

"Sure, why not." She stood up and left the kitchen and disappeared down the small hallway to the room she was temporarily staying in. She reappeared a couple of minutes later changed into a black 

girls muscle shirt and a pair of shorts. Her black with blue highlighted hair up in a ponytail. He liked her hair, it was straight and looked soft, his fingers twitched, he wanted to run his hand through her hair.

Mentally slapping himself he opened the front door for her and she nodded, slipping her shoes on she stepped out into the midday sun. "That's really bright." She shaded her eyes and squinted looking around. He smiled, shutting the door he stepped behind her putting his bigger hand above hers to block out more sun. "AH! Thanks!" She said happily.

He leaned close and said, "Your welcome." and she blushed slightly. She turned partially to look at him but his eyes said that his thoughts were elsewhere. He blinked at her when she spoke again.

"Well are you going to tell me when we're going to start walking?" She raised an eyebrow at him until he smiled, but it didn't light up his eyes like it did last night.

"Ya, this way." He said, leading her in the right direction to his apartment. When they got in sight of the apartments he hesitated, he wasn't sure what was going to happen. He was glad she didn't see him hesitate; she was looking around at the Sakura trees. They were in full bloom since last week; he reached up and picked one of the flowers. Their eyes locked as he brought his hand back down; placing the flower in her hair, to the side, tucking it into her hair tie.

As his hand came down from placing the pink Sakura flower in her hair his hand brushed her arm, giving her goose bumps and a light shade of pink creep up her neck. He smiled at her and just motioned her to continue walking with him. Rounding the last corner to his apartment they saw a couple of Asuma's and Iruka's with a bunch of different objects. Three Asuma's were carrying Iruka's dresser. Kakashi smirked, remembering that to get that dresser inside the first time was a piece of cake for just him, no clones or anything.

As they made their way to the door all three Iruka clones turned to look at him, causing them to run into the real Asuma who was supervising the moving. Kakashi and Shel got to the door and walked in, immediately running into Iruka himself. He looked between the two and narrowed his eyes them.

"Kakashi you're late." He said curtly, putting down the box he was carrying.

"Iruka." Kakashi said in return, his voice emotionless. He turned to Shel and motioned to the couch. "You can sit I'll only be a minute." She nodded and went to take a seat. Kakashi made his way to the kitchen, noticing how bare it was without Iruka's stuff to clutter it. Iruka walked in behind him and closed the door part way. "I need that key back." Kakashi said, turning around to look at his young ex lover, while leaning against the kitchen counter.

"It's packed in my stuff." He said quickly. Kakashi only looked at him, knowing he was lying. He only answered a question quickly when he was lying or had been thinking about what to say when it came up. Iruka shifted his weight to the other foot and looked over at one wall, away from Kakashi. "Fine, here." He said pulling it out of his front pocket. He had to walk over to Kakashi to give it to him. Once he had put it in his pocket Kakashi stood up straight, and looked Iruka in his eyes.

"After this, don't come back ever. I don't want to see you around except when it's inevitable. You used me, and you took all I had and I don't like people like you. I don't know why I didn't see it sooner." Iruka was shocked by his words so much so he struck out at Kakashi. Not caring anymore, his heart had shut down sometime within the last 24 hours; Kakashi caught Iruka's hand and punched him in the face. Iruka stumbled back a few feet and felt his jaw.

"You ass whole!" Iruka yelled, he couldn't believe Kakashi would hit him… HIM of all people! Kakashi just stood there looking with shielded eyes at the younger man. Iruka's anger surged forth as he charged Kakashi and got him in the shoulder, he had aimed for his chest but Kakashi had shifted and the punch landed there. Kakashi grabbed Iruka's wrist before he pulled back and smirked at Iruka.

"Resorting to name calling are we?" He threw a punch into Iruka's stomach, "alright," with every word he threw a punch at Iruka, "you. Are. A. arrogant. Self-centered. Whore. i. don't. know. What. i. ever. Saw. In. you!" With the last word and punch Kakashi let go of Iruka's wrist and he skidded a couple of feet away. Both men were breathing hard and Iruka slowly looked up, glaring daggers at Kakashi.

"I'm a whore? Who are you to bring that woman into our home?!" He looked like he lost it, stalking up to Kakashi and jabbing his pointer finger into his chest. He swatted the hand away and Iruka slapped him in the face, the side without the forehead protector on it. Kakashi pushed Iruka who stumbled back, but he kicked out at the older man and caught him in the chest, sending him into the counter. With an 'umph' he pushed off of the counter and did a swing kick into Iruka's side, as Iruka started to fall back he swung his leg out and knocked Kakashi over. When Kakashi landed on his back Iruka crawled over and held him down. Kakashi shut his eyes for a moment and when he opened them Iruka saw nothing in his eyes, just an emotionless void. He was shocked enough to loosen his grip and sit up a bit.

"OUR home? You are mistaken; it's my home, not yours. You need to get your stuff and get the hell out, NOW!" Kakashi yelled the last word at Iruka, who got up and ran out of the room, grabbing the box he'd been carrying earlier. Getting up and leaning on the counter his head in one hand the white haired shinobi wasn't aware of the presence in the room until he felt a hand on his un-bruised shoulder. Snapping his head up to look at the person he sighed in relief as he saw it was Shel. She took his face in her hands and waited till he turned his head to her.

"Your face is red, and I heard a commotion, is everything ok?" He turned his face away from her, not wanting to answer her question. "Answer me Kakashi!" She forced him to look at her and saw many things flit across his face. The one she saw the most was his shock at her forcefulness. "Thank you." She said as she examined his face. She started to pull his mask down when his hand stopped her. "Let me see, do not be difficult, or I'll slap you myself." He dropped his hand and looked defeated from the row with Iruka and being told what to do by a woman.

She pulled the mask down some more until she saw the whole hand print and she gently touched it until he gasped. "Sorry." She put the mask back and she stood sternly in front of him. "Is there anywhere else?" He shook his head and sat down at the table. She turned away and made a frustrated sound, getting inturupted by the phone. "Are you going to get that?" He shook his head and 

motioned that she could. She got up and walked over to the phone picking it up and turning her back away from Kakashi.

"Hello, Hatake residence." She waited to hear who was on the other end and sighed when she heard Gai.

"Shel, that you?"

"Yes."

"Thank Kami. Ok, I didn't know where you were, anyway I have to go on a mission, and I won't be back for a week, you have a key don't you?" She shook her head and realized he couldn't see.

"No, I must have left it."

"Ok, well I've already locked my door and I'm at the Hokage tower now." He paused.

"Hold on Gai-sempia." She turned to Kakashi and saw he was slumped to the table. Visibly defeated now. She placed the phone against her stomach so Gai couldn't hear them talk. "Kakashi… Kakashi." He looked up at her, his eyes glazed over. "Kakashi I need a place to stay for a week because Gai's going on a weeklong mission." He looked at her for a minute and contemplated what she said.

"You can stay here." He said slowly, dragging the words out. She nodded and put the phone back to her ear, locking gazes with Kakashi.

"Ok, I have it worked out."

"What do you mean?" He asked confused.

"I'm going to stay with Kakashi till you get back, or till he can get me into your apartment." He grunted his ok and hung the phone up. She hung the phone up as well and then moved over to sit at the table as well. "So…" Their eyes still locked he slumped back over the table. She sighed and got up, shaking her head at his expense while she went to make sure Iruka wasn't there.


	3. Afternoon

Shel walked through the apartment and didn't hear anyone moving around so she went to the front door and looked out, Asuma's truck wasn't there anymore. She sighed and shut the door and walked around taking a grand tour of Kakashi's place. She opened the bedroom door and looked around she noticed the king sized bed and the tousled sheets, there was a strange smell in the air. Wrinkling her nose she walked over to the bed with purpose, standing there for a second she noticed white stains on the sheets and she realized she smelled the after affects of sex; she went over to open the window.

Doubting that it was from Kakashi and Iruka she started undressing the bed. She walked out with them bundled in her arms and placed them on the floor by the front door. She'd find some place to wash them soon. She was glad she had her hair up in a ponytail otherwise she'd be spending the next couple of minutes putting it up. Kakashi had managed to pull himself back into the real world and he was now standing against his kitchen door.

"Looking for something?" He joked with her; she jumped not realizing he had come out of the kitchen. His eye smiled at her as blushed.

"Ya, actually. Do you have any sheets?" He tilted his head and looked at her.

"Why?" She sighed and walked over to him so they weren't talking across the room.

"Well because you're other ones had smelt gross, so I wanted to change them for you." He shrugged and pushed off the wall, barely bumping into her, he shifted around her and walked toward the bathroom where in the cabinet of towels there was the extra sheets.

"I'll help you make the bed. Afterwards, what would you like to do? I don't have to be anywhere until tomorrow." She blushed at the tone in his voice and was glad he was reaching up for the sheets and blankets. He handed down some pillow cases then the sheets, she backed away a few feet and he grabbed the blanket.

"I'm not sure, maybe take a nap, or clean. I noticed your house is dirty." He chuckled and placed the blanket on the floor. He grabbed the sheets and pillow cases from her. He couldn't believe himself, he didn't know what was going through his head, one second they're having a decent conversation and then there seems to be a moment that his heart leapt in his chest and he wanted to pull her into a hug.

"Alright, how about you take a nap and then clean, or vice versa. Maybe I'll even spot you." She walked to the other side of the bed and was trying not to flirt back with him by keeping her mouth shut and her walk straight. As they made the bed she had to lean over the middle to grab part of it, leaning too far over it she tripped onto the bed. He hadn't seen this and was putting the top sheet on and she was slowly getting tangled in it. He laughed when he noticed this he reached down and started tickling her stomach. Screeching and trying to move away her head popped out of the sheets but the rest of her was all tangled in the sheets.

"I don't think this is making the bed!" He had such the strong urge to bend down and kiss her, while running his hands through her blue-black tousled hair. He stopped himself before he did and instead helped her undo herself from the sheets. A couple of times his hands brushed a part of her and 

they both blushed, pausing and then continuing to undo the sheet. Once she was free she sat up on the side of the bed facing away from him. He fixed his side with both sheets and sighed before walking over to sit next to her. They sat in silence for a couple of minutes.

"How came I keep getting the feeling you're holding something back?" He didn't say anything just sat there staring at the wall. "Ok, fine, don't answer me; I just wanted to ask the wall what it's holding back from me. Gosh Kakashi-" He stopped her by putting his hand on her upper arm, causing her to look at him. His eye was pleading with her to stop where she was going with what she was saying. "No, I want to know. You can't tell me not to ask, because then I'll just ask more." He sighed and his hand fell from her arm. She took his hand in hers and craned her head down to look up at his face. "Hello, anyone in there?" He just kept his eyes closed.

She was fed up with the way he was acting, it was like he had ADD or he was Bipolar or something. Gosh he pissed her off, but she was going to be patient, she knew where he was coming from, but she had gotten through it, and she wasn't about to let her new friend suffer from it. She'd do whatever she needed to, to pull him out of his revere. She stood up in front of him, her hands on her hips, and waited till he looked up. When he did she had a stern look on her face and determination burning in her eyes, he was suddenly afraid.

"Hatake Kakashi, you sir, are going to get your arse off this bed and go into that kitchen and busy yourself with cleaning it. Now." She was forceful enough to make sure he knew she was serious. He gulped and stood up slowly, she didn't back away even though he was taller than her. She pointed where she wanted him to go and he crossed his arms, a gleam appearing in his eye.

"No." She looked a bit taken aback and her arm came back down to her side.

"What?" She sounded how she looked.

"I said 'No.' I will not take orders from you. Only person to give me orders is the Hokage." Her eyes smoldered with anger and he cringed on the inside.

"Well listen here, I'm going to be in charge while I'm here because your too busy moping around to notice you have to clean up after you ex lover. Those sheets I took off, they were covered in semen, you know what that means right? Well it means he was cheating on you. I don't think you noticed did you. Or if you did, you turned a blind eye to it!" She glared at him and he met her glare with his own.

"He was not cheating on me! How dare you say that! You have no right and you have no proof." He hissed out between clenched teeth.

"No proof? Unless you had a clone here this morning that semen isn't from you. It's fresh, from this morning or late last night, sometime when you were with me and Gai. So you tell me I have no proof, go look at those sheets yourself!" She crossed her arms and shifted her weight so she was even more threatening. He just looked at her for a couple of minutes and turned to stalk out of the room. Once he slammed the door behind him she sat down and sighed. _Maybe that work…?_ She wasn't sure 

about what to do with Kakashi, but she didn't want him to go into a depression, it would hurt him in many ways.

She finished making the big bed on her own, and started straightening up the rest of the mess Iruka left in his wake of moving out. She kept cursing the young man while doing so. Kakashi was only in his mid twenties, he didn't need this now, not when his life was supposed to be coming together. She finished the bedroom and moved onto the living room and then when she was finished in there she moved onto the kitchen. When she walked into the kitchen she stopped. Kakashi had cleaned the whole kitchen and was making dinner. She looked at the clock on the wall and saw it was nearly dinner time anyways. She walked over to Kakashi and looked around his arms to see what he was making.

"What're you making?" He looked down at her and smiled, shielding the food from her sight.

"You'll see when we eat. Could you set the table?" She pouted but nodded anyway, getting the two plates, cups and silverware on the table didn't take but a minute and she was back at the stove trying to see what it was he was making.

"It smells great, what is it?" He shook his head and moved her away, she pouted again; he just chuckled at her.

"It'll be done in a couple of minutes. Why don't you go sit down and wait." It wasn't an offer or a question, he told her to do it. She shook her head and sat on the counter instead, crossing her ankles. "Since I'm making dinner, how about you do dishes?" she thought it over.

"I'd rather not, thanks though." She joked with him. He caught the joke and poked her leg, she laughed and he joined in. "I'll do dishes, but your not going to leave me in here alone. You have to do something in here." He got a mischievous look on his face but his words didn't convey it.

"Alright, I'll find something." He said in a monotone. He didn't want to be joking and flirting with her, but it seemed so natural, he couldn't help it but when he thought about it. "Tomorrow, you want to go with me to give the master key back and get a new lock on the front door?" She nodded and started swinging her feet. She started to zone out but was snapped out of it a couple of minutes later when Kakashi was standing between her legs, reaching up above her for something.

Her face was beat red and she noticed the hand that was stabilizing himself was on her thigh. "Ready to eat?" He said bringing a big bowl down, he looked at her red face and he smirked, his hand making a lazy design on her thigh. "Need help getting down?" she gulped down the lump in her throat and shook her head. When he moved back to the stove she hopped off the counter and walked to the table, sitting down in her spot across from his.

When he set the bowl on the table she saw it was a mix of rice, chicken and some veggie's. Spooning some on her plate she didn't look at Kakashi, and she didn't all through dinner. She kept running that instant over and over again in her brain, how close he was, how she could have wrapped her legs around him and pull… no, no… she couldn't think like that. She sighed and kept eating the food. It was good and she ate like a pig, getting two bowls of the rice/chicken/veggie mix.

When they finished eating she helped him clean the table off and she started running the dish water while he picked the leftover food up. While she was doing dishes he couldn't help but watch her. All through dinner he kept thinking about that moment when she could have been his. She could have wrapped her legs around him and… NO! He mentally slapped himself, he couldn't be thinking of her like this. It wasn't like him, how much he was thinking of her, a woman, hasn't he always grown up liking guys? He didn't get what his heart was doing to him. One moment it was trying to tear him up over Iruka, now it wanted him to try something with her? He was so confused and he wasn't sure about what to do, he wanted to do anything to get over Iruka, but he didn't want to get hurt again.

He walked over to the sink and started rinsing and drying the dishes while she washed, she smiled up at him and he smiled down at her. They soon got lost in their own thoughts about each other, after dishes they went and sat on the couch, he had turned on the radio and all that he seemed to be able to find were love songs. He gave up and left it alone and sat back on the couch, resting against one corner and stretching his legs out. He looked over and noticed that she was starting to fall asleep, curled into a ball. He reached over and tapped her she looked at him and he patted his shoulder. She smiled and shifted so that her head was on his shoulder and his arm was draped over hers, his hand resting on her thigh, making lazy patterns in it out of reflex.


	4. Morning

Shifting Shel looked up at Kakashi; he was fast asleep with such a peaceful look on his face. She had fallen asleep in his arms and was quite comfortable in his arms actually, but laying there after a minute the couch did get uncomfortable. Looking at her watch she realized it was just after midnight. Slowly she tried to get up and it hit her that she couldn't because his arm was around her waist. She half turned so that she was facing him, hoping to wake him.

"Kakashi," she nudged his chest, "Babe, wake up." _Did I just call him Babe? Hope he didn't hear that. _His eyes fluttered and slowly opened. He smiled at her and his arm tightened around her, pulling her closer. As he did so her face was brought closer, her hands steadied on the couch and his chest; her hip rubbed against him and he had to suppress a groan. They froze and just stared at each other.

They're breathing quickened at the closeness and his mind was battling with his instincts. She got an idea and she reached up slowly, trying not to move her body much. Her hand brushed his jaw on its way to his forehead protector. She traced the hidden leaf symbol before proceeding to taking it off. His eyes searched hers to see what she was thinking. When she had the protector off she laid it on the couch arm, behind his head. She reached up to take his mask off and his hand grabbed her wrist to stop her.

"Do you trust me?" He looked at her like a deer caught in headlights because he was suddenly afraid of what she was going to do. "I want to help you get over him, and I will do so any way I can." As that sank in his hand fell back and she pulled his mask off, pausing as she looked at his face, not expecting it to look that handsome. She placed the mask by the protector.

She shifted so that she was straddling him and she stroked his cheek. He just watched her, keeping his eyes on hers. "If that means going as far as sleeping with you, marrying you, loving you, I'll do it because I hate to see people suffer." He nodded and his body moved on its own as his hands reached up and cupped her face, and moving back to pull her hair out of its ponytail. Running his fingers through her hair he smiled.

"I've been wanting to do that." She giggled and moved closer until their lips were centimeters away.

"That's a start, what else have you been wanting to do?" He smirked and waited for a second.

"This." He leaned in until their lips touched and he couldn't compare what it felt like to kiss her to kissing Iruka. It was so much better especially when he entered her mouth, she tasted so good. He sat up and she wrapped her arms around his neck, and he wrapped his around her, running his hands up and down her back. In this moment he knew that he had gotten over Iruka and she was the one he wanted to spend his life with. He pulled out of the kiss and looked at her. "Will you be mine? I know that sounds cheesy, but I mean it. You made me realize how much I didn't love Iruka." She smiled and hugged him.

"Of course." She got up and pulled him up as well. "Come on, let's go to bed." He sighed and shook his head. "What?"

"Not that bed. That bed could never be our bed. After we go to the locksmith I'm going to see about getting another mattress. And maybe another sheet set." She nodded.

"Your couch is uncomfortable, that's why I woke up to begin with. Could we sleep on the floor then?" He nodded and left her to go get some blankets and pillows to lay on. When he came back she had the coffee table pushed against the wall giving them enough room to lay down next to the couch. She helped him lay the stuff on the ground and then stretched. They kicked their shoes off and he came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her and nuzzling her neck.

She closed her eyes and leaned into him, glad she had won against Iruka. She was going to see this through and she hoped he let her. They had barely just met and already she thought she loved him. She wasn't going to say so, it was WAY too early for that. She turned around in his arms and wrapped her arms around his waist, hugging him close. He leaned his head down until they almost kissed he put his forehead against hers.

"Shel, I barely know you, and it may be too early to say this, but I love you. I didn't know I could love again, but you helped me see that I can." He waited to see what she would do and was just slightly surprised when he felt her shift and her hand grab his hair at the back of his head and her lips pressed hard to his. He liked the sudden aggressiveness and kissed her back. They lowered themselves onto the blankets.

* * *

Groaning Shel turned over and quickly covered her eyes. "The..Hell…" She yawned and waited for her eyes to adjust to the sun. _The blind slits had to be slit down didn't they? Damn._ She sat up and looked around, stretched and looked down at Kakashi. She smiled and ran her fingers through his hair and leaned down to kiss him quickly. She looked around the room at where their clothes had found odd places to spend the night. She sighed and reached up to pull her bra off the table lamp. She looked down at Kakashi and nudged him until he turned towards her and gave her a crooked smile.

"Morning babe." He said sitting up and kissing her. She pulled back and wrinkled her nose. "What?" He tilted his head and looked at her confused.

"We smell bad, shower, come on, lets go."

"Shower? You mean I get to take one with you?" He smirked and she smiled, getting a serious face she shooed him into standing and down the hall to the bathroom. He started the water and she looked for towels. Locating them out in the hallway's closet.

"You know…" He smirked at her, "You are so sexy naked in the morning." She blushed and smiled. He got into the water and she followed suit.

**Ok, I'll only continue this story if i get enough reveiws and/or I am asked, bc really idk if i can continue it. if anyone wants to take over thats ok i guess as long as i get credit for my 4 chapters.**

**well review please!!**


	5. To the Locksmith

**Sorry this has taken SO SO SO long, I just had _NO_ idea whatsoever as to go about doing this. so, here you go. Here's another _(shorter :[ though)_ chapter of the Kakashi story!!!**

* * *

Shaking the hair out of her face for the umpteenth time Shel tried to reach up again to grab a dish from the top shelf and she couldn't quite get it. She sighed in frustration and stepped down off her tip-toes. "Gahd Kakashi, why do you have to put everything so high..." She turned and leaned on the counter. Said man was standing in the door frame across the room smirking at her and she crossed her arms. "You think I'm kidding? I can't reach it"

"I know, which makes it funny." He walked over and she moved out of his way so he could grab the dish for her. "But why do you want this bowl?" She smiled and took it from him.

"You'll see." She set it down next to the sink and turned back to him wrapping her arms around his waste. He smiled and kissed her forehead running his fingers through her hair, glad she'd kept it down today.

"Well you ready to go? I have to run to the locksmith's today and get that mattress. Maybe we can get you some clothes as well, seeing as you've stolen my shirt." She smirked and nodded then looked down at his black shirt.

"Ya I'm ready. Plus I wore mine yesterday, it's dirty, pants are ok for now though. We need to try to get into Gai-sempai's apartment though, I left more then clothes there." She pulled away and walked out into the living room. "Wanna clean this up before we leave?" She asked over her shoulder and saw him nod. They set out to picking up the left over clothes, blankets, and pillows and putting them in a pile by the bathroom to be washed another time. They walked to the front door and put their shoes on. When Shel reached for the door Kakashi stopped her.

"When we run into people today, they might be shocked, so let me do the talking please, they know me more in any case." Shel nodded and he opened the door for her. As they walked down the road she did notice how they were getting looks, shocked ones mostly. She leaned over as they walked and whispered to him.

"You aren't one for being seen walking with a girl are you?" He looked down at her and shook his head.

"Plus, I'm not reading my usual books." He got a confused look and he pulled out the familiar orange book. The acknowledgement he saw on her face was something he wasn't sure is what he expected.

"Which ones do you have?" He stopped walking and she followed suit, turning to look at him. She giggled at the shocked expression she saw there.

"You… I don't…" She smiled and turned back to walking; looking over her shoulder she smirked.

"What? Thought you were the only one who read those?" He caught up to her after a moment and was silent but when she looked up at him she saw the smile in his eyes. She stopped when store caught her attention. "Kakashi…" She said and walked into the bookstore. He smiled and followed her; he stopped at one section and watched as she made her way around the store. He couldn't help it she was just fascinating to watch. He sensed a familiar presence and he walked out of the bookstore.

"Found a new one already?" Hayate asked and leaned against the nearest sturdy thing.

"Still not feeling well?" He got a cough as an answer.

"Still answering with questions?" Silence from Kakashi and Hayate shook his head.

"What's your side?"

"He cheated, I kicked him out, Gai's cousin needed a place to stay."

"Gai's out on a week long mission." Kakashi nodded. "What is she to you?" Hayate watched as the white haired shinobe turned and looked back into the bookstore a distant yet happy look on his face.

"Everything. Now leave please." He tilted his head and watched as Hayate nodded and left.

"Who's your friend?" Shel asked walking up, he turned to look at her and smiled.

"Someone I work with."

"Gotta go?" He shook his head and she smiled. "Well were to first? Sorry I got distracted by the books. I love reading." He nodded in understanding and started walking.

"We're off to the locksmith first, he's down this way and around the corner." They walked in silence as she took in the city as they walked along. He had to get her attention when she walked past the turn.

"Sorry." She said and ran back to his side. Soon they were at the locksmith's and Kakashi was getting the man to come out the next day and change the lock's. He'd turn in the key's then. As they left Kakashi handed her the key he'd used, the spare one.

"Since you'll be staying you can use this until tomorrow." She nodded and put the key on her necklace tucking it into her shirt. He leaned down and whispered to her. "Good think you did that, there's someone following us, I think they want the key." She knew better then to look around but she nodded and started walking again. They headed off this time to get a new mattress.

* * *

**Alright, Well I hope this was ok enough for you. I told you I had no idea what to do with this. some ideas _ARE GREATLY_ welcomed. **

**Have a Nice day and Thanks for Reading!!**

**Read and Review.**


End file.
